Since the invention of the telephone people have sought to supplement face to face meetings with conferencing via remote locations. With the advent of the internet and the greater availability of broadband communications, it was often assumed that remote conferencing would be the wave of the future. For example, businesses, groups, families, and friends could communicate with each other as if they were in the same room. Ideas and visions could be shared without the need for cross-continent trips by business people or other types of groups.
The realization of this dream, however, has never fully come to fruition. Important business is often still done face to face with decisions made only after personal communication. Similarly, board meetings continue to be physically held around a conference table rather than a group of video or audio conference rooms.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.